


Darkness and Code

by Jayfeather13579



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfeather13579/pseuds/Jayfeather13579
Summary: It's been a year, and our hero's have finally found time relax, but when news of a TOME TWO reach the surface our group of heroes must make a choice. Enter this game with high risk of the past repeating, or dooming a lost friend to a digital prison forever. Time is running out, and as a new dark power rises from the depths of the newest game, hero's can't ask questions.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanficion.net with the same name!

Michael opened his eyes and glanced around. He let out a groan and sat up, his trademark hair frizzy and messed up. The alarm on his bed side table read 9:30 AM. He smiled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Steph was gonna scold his ear off for waking up so late. As he slid out of bed he glanced at his computer monitor, as it flashes once more, as another notification is made. He walks over to the device and flops into his chair, tapping a quick 4 digit passcode allowing him access to his messages. Just as he thought, he had quite a few messages from Steph. He started reading them quickly

-Michael are you up?-

-Hey have you checked the forum yet?!-

-Wake up you cute nerd!-

-Ok if you don't get up soon I'm gonna find you and hug the sleepiness out of you!1-

The newest message made him crack a smile.

-When you say that, it makes me want to go back to bed-

He typed out the message and hit send. After a few seconds a message appeared in the middle of the screen.

-FlameGirl77 calling. Answer?-

He quickly checked his appearance in the dark mirroring monitor next to him, fixing his hair, and making sure he didn't look to bad. Even though he and Steph had been together for a year, he still felt a little self conscious. After a few more seconds of trying to fix his hair, he pressed answer call, and grinned at his web camera.

"Hey Steph!" He said, cheerfully.

"Oh my god Michael!" Steph's face filled his screen, and he felt his heart flutter for a moment. Every time he saw her that happened, because it felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

"What's up Steph?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Check the forum! It's about TOME!" She said the obvious happiness in her eyes giving him a hint about what the news entailed.

"Alright I'll go check it out!" Michael, a smile on his face, said before going to his desktop, and clicking on the bookmark reading 'TOME News'. He clicked it and immediately saw what Steph was so excited about. In bold red and blue letters the words 'Tome Two Confirmed' adorned the center of the page. He clicked back on the chat window, a grin on his face

"Steph..." He practically whispered.

"I know. We can play the game without having to worry about the stupid forbidden power. We can have fun!" She said happily, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" He said a fake firmness in his voice. She smirked and pursed her lips.

"I don't know what your talking about..." She said biting her lip to keep from laughing. Michael smiled and let out an undignified snort. He blushed and ducked his head as Steph's shoulders started shaking.

"Don't..." He warned.

"Pfffft...HAHAHAHAHA!" Steph laughed loudly unable to hold it in. Michael blushed more and covered his face with his hands.

"Hah...Wait babe...pfft! Babe come back out I wanna see your face!" She said pausing to snicker a few times. Michael continued to hide behind his hands.

"Michael please. I'm sorry for laughing. It's just, you're so cute you know?" Steph said leaning back in her chair her laughing fit over. Slowly Michael peeked a eye between his fingers to make sure she wasn't trying to fool him. He let out a happy sigh and placed his hands back on the desktop.

"There's my sexy man!" Steph said with a smile.

"Pfffft..." Michael rolled his eyes and tried to force down the newest flush that crossed his face.

"So...when do you think the game is gonna come out?" Michael asked trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

"Umm...a week right? That's what the forum said, but it could be wrong." She said her brow creased as she thought about it. Michael perked up.

"Oh wow! I'm not surprised that the game was announced so late," Michael said his thoughts darkening for a moment. "The NetKings are good at keeping secrets..." He said not noticing the worried look crossing Steph's face as he spoke.

"Well you're right about that." She said trying to speak lightly, as to bring back the cheerful mood. Michael nodded and his smile returned.

"Your gonna buy it...right?" He asked slowly, watching her face closely now to catch any emotion possible. His tension washed away when he saw her smile.

"Of course! Why would I not?!" She said as if the thought sickened her.

"I-I don't know..." He admitted quietly.

"If I was in the position you were in last time we were on TOME I wouldn't buy the newest game..."

He said rubbing his neck, knowing what was gonna come next.

"Except you were in the same position as me last time!" She said sounding exasperated.

"I know...it's just...I want to make sure you're comfortable with everything." He said with a sad smile.

"I feel exactly the same porcupine head." She said with a smirk, leaning back in her chair, long, hair falling neatly over her shoulder. Michael rolled his eyes at the nickname one of his old enemies gave him a year and a half ago.

"So. Same character as last time?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will if you do. I was planning it but if you change from last time I might change as well." She said tilting her head back and forth as if dancing to a song. Michael smiled.

"You don't have to do anything based on what I do." He said with a chuckle.

"I know." She said with a nod, a look of smugness on her face.

"I just think it's rude to do something that big without talking to everyone. Speaking of!" She said her eyes lighting up. She tapped at her keyboard for a moment before a ringing noise started droning from her computer. Suddenly a message appeared on Michael's screen.

-Kirbopher15 joining chat-

"What do you want Stephanie?! It's 8:30 in the fucking morning!" Chris's voice growled, right before his sleepy face appeared in another corner of Michael's screen.

"Hey dude." Michael said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Good morning sleepy head!" Steph said, used to his harsh words.

"Yeah yeah..." He said leaning back, rubbing off his face with his hand.

"So Chris, what's up?" Michael asked reaching for a Gatorade that sat on his desk.

"Just trying to figure out how life works. The usual." Chris said leaning his head on his left palm, lightly, as to avoid hurting himself.

"Is it acting up again...?" Michael asked noticing how Chris gingerly moved his arm.

"Yeah. No big deal." Chris snapped out quickly, obviously wanting to avoid talking about it. Steph rolled her eyes and started telling Chris about the good news. Michael only listened partly, letting his mind wander as he took a sip of his drink. What would this new TOME have? What would be missing...? He couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry at the thought of SOFDI, missing from this new game. Sure bad things happened last time but, after the final battle, he and the others learned who GC was, who their friend was. His heart hurt at the thought of never truly seeing GC again.

"-hael!"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the screen, at the sound of his friends practically yelling his name.

"Wha?!" He asked quickly, almost spilling his drink on himself.

"Jeez dude go to wonderland when there aren't two people trying to talk to you!" Chris said, his face swimming in annoyance.

"Sorry guys.." Michael said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Anyway!" Steph said interrupting. "Who's gonna bring in Martin...?" She asked a worried look on her face. Chris looked away.

"Chris your the one who talked to him last!" Michael said quickly.

"I can't I have to go...right now! And not do this!" He yelled back.

"Good god! I'll do it! Ya babies." Steph said rolling her eyes, before she typed something into her computer quickly. A ringing noise droned from her computer once again, before Martin's very pissed off face appeared, taking up the last corner on Michael's screen.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Martin asked, his voice filled with venom.

"S-sorry for waking you up bro..." Michael said hoping the kind words would save his skin.

"What...Do...You...Want?!" Martin said, rubbing his eyes.

"TOME two has been confirmed!" Chris yelled, a frightened look in his eyes as well. Martin took a moment, deep in thought then smiled.

"Well isn't that good news..." He muttered, still obviously tired.

The rest of the group let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah...it is." Michael said also smiling. TOME Two...what would be waiting for them, behind those coded doors. They all stopped a moment and thought about it deeply. They all came to the same conclusion. It was their new home. And they had a friend to visit.


	2. Pain from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be indicated with :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris let out a sigh. The group call had just ended, because everyone was going to preorder the game. He looked at the box on his desk. A small card sat on the top reading ‘To our lovely beta tester’. He rubbed his face then winced, when a flash of pain shot through his left arm. He placed his arm on the desk and looked at it, his face expressionless.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It started again half a year ago. Chris woke up screaming. His arm felt like hell and he didn't know what to do. His arm hadn't felt phantom pains in a long time. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do, let alone guess why it was happening. He grit his teeth and grabbed his phone, biting his tongue, preventing more screams from escaping his lips. He quickly called up the only person he knew would help.  
“Chris what do you want… It's 1:00 in the morning. If this is about the squirrels and feelings thing I won't hesitate to punch you.” Lilly said her voice dripping with venom and sleep. Chris let out a shuddering breath, and felt tears drip down his face.  
“L-Lil...It hurts what do I do…?” He gasped out, holding his arm closely.  
“What are you..? Oh my god…. Hang on I’ll be right over!” Lilly yelled before hanging up. Chris tasted blood in his mouth and started panicking. Oh god...Did the pain cause him to have internal bleeding?! He closed his eyes, and let out a shuddering breath. Lilly was on her way. Just 5 more minutes. He opened his eyes at the sound of a key in the lock to his apartment. He tried to stand but stumbled and fell back onto his bed. Lilly was at his side in an instant.  
“Jesus fuck...Chris...deep breath...oh god is that blood?!” Her words came out like a waterfall, as she started looking him over. She placed her thumb on his chin.  
“Open…” She said quietly. Chris nodded and opened his mouth, and she looked in.  
“Oh thank god….” She said.  
“You just bit your tongue too hard. I don't blame you…” She said before reaching into her hastily packed purse, and pulled out a freezing cold gauze wrap. She gingerly lifted Chris's arm, and then, while apologizing quietly as he let out multiple gasps of pain, she wrapped his arm, and he used his free hand to wipe away stray tears that fell down his face.  
“I'm sorry for...bothering you…” Chris said between gasps relishing the feeling of the cold wrap around his arm.  
“Shut up and stop swallowing all that blood. It’ll make you sick.” Lilly said, before reaching over and grabbing an empty water cup from his bedside table.  
“Here,” She said holding it up to his mouth. “Spit.” She said her eyes still swimming with worry. He frowned and did as he was told, glad to have the taste of blood diminish.  
“You don't have to apologize. I know you can do it yourself but I think it's been so long we forgot what to do…” She said finishing the wrap with one, trained hand. Chris nodded taking the cup with his free hand, and spitting into it one last time, before his mouth was cleared.  
“Thank you…” He said his voice rough.  
“Anytime.” She replied letting out a sigh. “Does it still hurt…?” She asked gently letting go of his arm.  
“A little but...i’ll manage.” He said scooting back and leaning against the wall that touched his bed. Lilly slowly followed and leaned her head against his right shoulder, slipping her fingers between his. They sat in a calm silence, the same thought going through their minds. Why did this happen again? After it being gone for so long? Chris never really understood. Until he went into work the next day.  
“Chris!”  
Chris looked up, his eyes bleary and tired. The wrap Lilly gave him the night before was still clinging to his arm, covered by a hoodie. He smiled remembering how she came back the next morning with a fresh wrap, only to throw a fit when he said he didn't need it. He blinked and tried pushing through the memory.  
“Sup?” He asked, looking over to see Kyle, better known to the public as WebMaster.  
“We made a breakthrough in the new game!” He said, jumping on the balls of his feet like a child.  
“You're acting pretty excited.” Chris said rolling his eyes. “The true embodiment of KindarSpirit.” He said walking after Kyle quickly.  
“Yeah yeah save that sass for later!” Kyle chuckled, leading him into a room full of computers, and, stacks of paper adorned the desks.  
“So what's the breakthrough that has you so exited?” Chris asked, tugging at the hem of his hoodie.  
“We found a way to improve the software aaaaand we found a way to transfer character models to the new game from the old one!” Kyle said plopping down into his chair and pointing to his screen.  
“Do the movesets and levels transfer over?” Chris asked, tilting his head.  
‘We haven't worked that out, and we might not imput that in. It would be rude to new players who don't know what their doing, to fight Zetto on day one right?” He said turning his head with a small grin.  
“Shut up…” Chris said blushing and looking away.  
“Anyway,” Kyle said, cheerfully. “Take off that hoodie, were doing a lot of hook up and movement and I don't want you to overheat.” Chris felt a cold sweat start running down the back of his neck.  
“Nah i’ll be fine.” Chris said, tugging the hoodie closer to himself.  
“What you got a hickey from Lilly last night?” Kyle said with a devious smirk. Chris blushed deeper and glared at Kyle his eyes burning.  
“Shut up!” he said crossing his arms, but winced when the act, shot pain through his arm. Kyle's joking smirk left his face.  
“What happened” He asked tilting his head.  
“Nothing that concerns you…” Chris said shaking his head.  
“The health of my coworkers does concern me!” Kyle said his eyes filling with worry.  
“Lilly punched me.” Chris spouted out the lie before he could think of the consequences.  
“Lilly would never hurt you, as much as we joke about that. Especially not that ar- Chris...Don't tell me.” Kyle said instinctively glancing at Chris’s old headset.  
“I said it was fine.” Chris said quietly. “Can we stop talking about this?” He asked.  
“No. We need to fix this.” Kyle said quietly. “Follow me.” he said walking towards the meeting office.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris snapped out of his memories and looked at his computer, noticing that is was playing his ringtone for Michael.  
‘Heroes don't ask questions…’ It sang out to him. He clicked answer call and plastered on a fake grin.  
“Decide not to buy it after all dude?” He said leaning back and chuckling.  
“Psh as if!” The other young man rolled his eyes. “I'm surprised I managed to nag a preorder though.” He said leaning back in his chair looking smug.  
“Good job man.” Chris said acknowledging the ‘hard’ work it must have took.  
“I know for sure that Martin’s gonna get it.That guy has too much cash for his own good.” Michael said plopping his chin in his hand a look of awe in his eyes.  
“And why is that…?” Chris asked, before winching and realizing that he should already know why.  
“He’s been working overtime! Why else would he be so cranky in the middle of the day?” Michael asked, sitting up straight and giving Chris a glare.  
“You forgot didnt you!” He said, trying to act insulted but the intention disappeared under a wave of chuckles.  
“I thought it was an English person thing ok!?” Chris replied, also trying to hold in a stem of laughter.  
“Dude you're the worst….” Michael said leaning back, letting out a few stray giggles. Chris shrugged then jumped slightly at the sound of a beep before Stephs face appeared in another corner of his computer screen.  
“WOO! Snagged one!!” She said clapping. “From the looks of the graphics our characters are gonna look sweet!” She said, brushing her hair over her shoulder, and both boys nodded in agreement. Michael and Stephanie started talking between each other excitedly, and Chris zoned out for a moment. He had to tell them his plan at some point. But for now…? Now he would let them be happy.


	3. Getting by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a chapter I absolutely did NOT wanna do. I cant get Martin's personality right in my head. I'm very sorry if he seems out of character. I hope to improve on that in future chapters.

Martin let out a happy sigh. The game was preordered, and he felt content. He walked back to his bed and flopped into it, afternoon light streaming into the window. He tried to drift off, and get a few more hours of sleep before he went back to his night shift but something kept him awake. He rolled onto his back and draped an arm over his face. He tried pushing down the cold feeling in his chest, a feeling close to a wet blanket in between his lungs. He let out a shuddering breath. He was so close. So close to seeing his friend again. But what if it was pointless? What if GC wasn't there when the group logged on? After a few more seconds of doubt Martin sat up and rubbed his face. He let out a sigh.  
“Maybe Chris knows if GC is in the game…”Martin mused aloud. He shambled over to his plugged in laptop and pressed a few keys. He quickly left a small audio message in Chris’s messages.  
“Tell me anything about our...friend ok?” He said quietly before shutting his laptop for good, and laying down once again. He needed sleep. Even if it meant having nightmares about the well being of his close friend.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Nylocke felt nothing. Weightless, neither hot nor cold. Just nothing. He was faintly aware of Lady Flamegirl’s presence nearby but he could do nothing about it. All he could do was wait, and hope that his friends could help him. He heard voices, and felt his strength slowly leave him. Something spoke in his mind. He listened closely and realized it was the voice of his sister in arms.  
“Mich...ael…” She whispered quietly, and Nylocke felt his heart shatter. He needed to help his friends. He had to make sure Lady Flames and Sir Alpha found each other again. He had to escape himself, for he had a life to return to in the outside world, as much as he hated acknowledging it. He hoped beyond hope that he would make it out of this mess alive. He felt slight stings of pain shoot all over his body and he winced. Then nothing. All he heard was the sound of a voice, whispering, Cancelled out…  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Martin sat up quickly, his heart beating a mile a minute. He placed a hand over his face and breathed in slowly.   
“It's ok. It's just a dream.” Martin ripped his hand from his face, and looked over to see his friend Nate with wide eyes. His friend smiled at him before looking down and tapping at his phone.  
“What are you doing in here?” Martin asked, cocking his head, scooting over on his bed, to see his friend better.. Nate smiled. “Let myself in.” Was all he said before putting his phone in his pocket, and sitting next to Martin. “Sorry. Should have called.” Nate said with a smile. “You're fine.” Martin said, smiling back. They sat in silence for a moment, letting an unspoken question hang in the air. Nate took a deep breath and looked at his friend.  
“Are they back?” He asked, and Martin nodded, “Yes…” Was the only verbal response made. They went silent, letting the tense mood return, and fill every crevice of the room. Martin finally broke the silence with a chuckle. Nate jumped at the sound and looked over to his friend, then felt his heart lurch at the sight of tears steadily falling down his friends face. Martin quickly moved his hand and wiped them away, with a sniffle.  
“Sorry… I just don't know what to do…” Martin said quietly. He held up his hand before Nate could reply. “And yes i've been doing what my therapist says.” Martin said quietly, answering Nates unspoken question. Nate nodded solemnly. Out of all his friends, only Nate knew the extent of Martin's plights.   
The friends stayed in the silence, afraid to break the glass-like tension between them. So easily shattered by a simple breath or word. Finally the silence was broken, cracked into a million pieces by a simple sentence from Nate's mouth.   
“What now?” Was all he asked, looking to his friend. Martin shrugged and placed his hands on his lap. There was nothing to say. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. This was written to open up more story elements. That's why its so all over the place. Please keep in mind that this is my first written story of this length sense 4th grade. I'm trying to implement what I have learned into something I enjoy. Please bare with me.


	4. Trying to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff to make up for that horribly written chapter from before.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stephane looked at her phone again, trying to push down her nervousness. They’re on they’re way. It's gonna be fine. Oh god did her hair look ok?! She let out a sigh, then looked up from her seat on a park bench, when she heard a familiar laugh. No doubt about it that was Kirbs stupid snort. She looked over, and saw a group of young men, all walking and joking around, while one filmed them. Steph took a deep breath, before standing and walking towards them. Steph cleared her throat.

“Terrain of magical expertise!” She said as loud as her stage frightened voice would allow. The boys stopped and one pointed to her, whispering something.

“Steph…?” One of the boys asked, and she felt her throat tighten up.

“Michael!” She yelled, and she started running towards them. She ignored the strange looks people walking by gave her, as she got tunnel vision. In the center of this dark circle stood Michael. She was going to touch him, feel that he was real if it was the last thing she did.  As if a button had been pressed Michael surged forwards as well, crashing into her in the middle. They hugged and spun in circles laughing and nuzzling together. They stopped at the sound of clapping.

“Thats a wrap people. Our Disney movie is gonna earn millions. So sappy.” Chris said a joking smirk on his face. Steph blushed and walked towards where Chris and Martin stood..

“Hi guys…” She practically whispered.

“Hey.” Both young men replied giving her a hug in turn. They made sure that her and Michael’s hands were always touching, making sure they got there reassurance.

“Oh my god this is real…” She said before a camera was turned towards her face. She smiled and waved at the device.

“Of course this is real.” Martin said with a chuckle.

“I don't know man,” Chris said placing a hand on his chin. “It might not be real.”

“What do you mean dude?” Michael said frowning.

“You can Steph aren't sucking each others faces yet. Pretty sure this ain't real.” He said, before dodging a punch from Steph.

“Shut up!” She said, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

The group smiled at each other for a moment.

“Ok.” Chris said after everyone hugged and made sure their greetings were formal.

“What now?” He said, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. The group thought for a moment.

“We suck at plans don't we?” Martin said, letting out a sigh. He straightened up. “Steph you know this place the best. What would you recommend?” The group looked at her expectantly.

“Umm...there's this sweet ice cream place nearby. I’ve only been there once, but the ice cream was really good!” She said, swinging her hand back and forth, her fingers intertwined with Michael’s.

“Alright. I mean I brought plenty of cash so…I’ll buy this round.” Chris said shrugging.

The group started to protest, but stopped when Chris raised his hand, signaling for silence.

“Its cool. I can pay. I want to for crying out loud! So no complaining!” He said, and grinned.

“Let's have some fucking fun guys!” He said  pumping his hands in the air. The rest of the group cheered and threw their hands in the air, although Steph’s and Michael’s were still attached.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steph woke up from her dream and smiled. She can see him again, in a place where he’s truly happy. She can see all of them, in a place they belong. Stephanie sat up in her bed and looked at her computer across the room. Her preorder was going to be here by the end of the week. She could hardly wait. She stretched her arms above her head, and yawned. She had a lot to do today. Summer jobs were the worst. As she started getting dressed in her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. If Michael saw her now he would faint! She winked at herself in the mirror, grabbed her hairbrush, and started battling the tangles in her hair, as she trotted down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

“Morning mom!” She said before kissing her mother's cheek, and grabbing an apple.

“Good morning sweetie.” Her mom said with a smile. “You have the early shift this morning?” She asked, while scrambling another egg. Stephanie nodded, taking a bite of her apple.

“Mmhm,” She hummed before setting down her apple and swallowing. “Yeah. Kyle is out on vacation with his boyfriend so i'm taking his hours while he’s gone.” She said with a shrug.

“I hope he’s back in a few days.” She said hopping onto the counter by her mom. “Why is that?” Her mom replied.

Steph let out a happy sigh.

“I'm gonna have my new game by Saturday!” She said full of excited energy. Her shoulders sagged at the sound of her mom's disappointed sigh.

“A girl your age should be looking for a good job and a nice place, not playing silly games.” Her mother said, giving Stephanie a pointed look. Stephanie let out a sigh.

“Mom i'm 19. I’ve already got a pretty good job, i'm gonna move into my friends apartment with them in a few months, all while playing ‘silly games’.” Steph said tossing her nibbled on apple between her hands. Her mother smiled and rubbed her daughter's knee.

“I know you can take care of yourself dear… Just...let this old woman worry about you! It's my job!” Her mother said, pulling her hand away, and scooping the eggs onto a plate. Steph nodded.

“I know.” Steph said, sliding off the counter. “Anyway! I gotta head to work!” She said walking to the door and sliding her shoes on. “Bye mom!” She called out, walking out the door. Today was gonna be a good day. She would call and talk to Michael during her lunch break, and then she would get home and redesign her character model. She could hardly wait.

As Stephanie walked to work, her mind kept wandering to the group. Everyone changed, but in ways that would never be seen by an outsider looking in. Chris changed a bit, becoming more level headed and kind, albit still kind of snappy at times. Michael changed quite a bit to, becoming more tense, and protective of everyone in the group. Steph felt a feeling settle in her chest, a feeling that could only be described as dread. She placed and hand over her heart at the thought of how much Martin changed. He became hushed, frigid, and sluggish, loosing all the energy he used to have in TOME. Stephanie was worried about him the most.

She shook her head and walked into the bakery.

“Hey boss!” She called out as she walked into the kitchen to put in her timestamp. “What's my job for the day?” She asked her boss with a wink. Her boss, a woman named Ashley, was a heavy set woman, with beautiful ivory skin, and raven black hair pulled back into a bun. Ashley, called Ash for short rolled her eyes.

“Just because you're taking Kyle’s place today don't mean you gotta do his job sugar! I don't think you're tiny bod could pick up a bag of flour you're size anyway!” She said wiping the flour off her hands, and onto her apron. Steph laughed and nodded making her way to the register. 

“Well! I'm gonna wait for 20 minutes before the piranhas show up.” Steph said looking out the window, already getting bored.  _ Just a few more days _ , she kept reminding herself.


	5. Learning the Truth

Michael looked at his screen excitedly. Him and the others agreed to log in around the same time, and explore the world before meeting up with each other. He was proud of how well he redesigned his character, and he was sure the others were too. All they had to do was make sure the designs are approved and they were set. Michaels foot tapped the ground in a fast tempo, his leg a blur. Suddenly he heard a ding. He opened his eyes and saw the old login screen, but it looked polished, and better than before. He smiled. He remembered reading about how old accounts could be logged in here, but EXP and LV wouldn't be transfered over. He typed and entered his password, and felt himself be washed in warmth. He took a deep breath, and let his headset reread him. He opened his eyes, and saw Alpha staring back, with greyed out eyes.

“It's been awhile...huh?” He asked the digital shell. Of course it did not respond, but Michael felt a yearning in his chest. One he hadn't felt in a long time. The yearning to fill this empty shell, and enjoy the time with his friends to the fullest. He took the shells hands in his own, and smiled. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, then said with all his heart,

“Log on!” Numbers and code dashed past his face, and he couldn't help the grin that was plastered onto his features. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of a large town square. He looked around frantically for a familiar face, then turned at the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. He tilted his head at the sight of an unfamiliar face.

“Uhhh whats up? You new to the game or somethin?” Alpha asked, ignoring the feeling of remembrance in the back of his mind. Why did this person look so familiar? 

“That's one thick skull you got bro…” The other player said quietly, and Alpha felt his stomach drop.

“Wait Chris?!” He whispered glancing around, as if someone was listening to them.

“..Hehe...Hi~” The player answered wriggling his fingers.

“Care to tell me why you look like Kirbs and Zettos love child?!” Alpha said tilting his head

“We promised to keep our characters the same!” He said, gesturing to himself. Chris sighed.

“I couldn't just leave one...you know? I love both of my boys. Both of them are apart of me.” Chris said, glancing at Alphas player name floating above his head. Alpha looked at his name then looked closer at Chris’s.

“Zettopher….really?” Alpha asked, a unimpressed look, washing over his features. 

“What? It's like Christopher...cept Zetto-ier.” Zettopher said with a grin and a shrug. They stared at each other for a moment, expressions serious. They smiled then started chuckling at each others moods. They hugged for a moment, then pulled away glancing at the world around them. It felt so big, so vast and so very imposing. They smiled at each other, then simultaneously yelled out “WE'RE BACK BITCHES!” at the tops of their lungs, before running off to explore together. Maybe it was the adrenaline in their bodies, or the thought of seeing this new world, or something else entirely, but Alpha nor Zettopher seemed to notice how tightly they held each other's hands.

 

४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४

 

Flamegirl opened her eyes, to see a large forest in front of her. She took a breath, and looked around the large trees. She was sitting at the base of a large tree, surrounded by ice blue flowers. She stood, and brushed of her newly designed skirt, before setting off to explore. Creative characters stood to her left and right. The magic user stopped and looked down to herself. Her open skirt, and large hood made her feel the a real mage. She grinned and clenched her glove covered fists. She felt like a fighter as well. After taking a moment to collect herself, Flamey broke into a run, heading towards the largest tree she could see. She would make her way towards the others from there. As she reached the tree, Flamey felt a familiar presence. She tensed up and turned, only to relax at the sight of a tired looking Nylocke. Flamey smiled, and walked towards him, admiring how well the graphics looked, when the sunlight filtering through the trees, splashed against his shiney chestplate. 

“You look awesome!” Flamey said, wrapping her arms around him. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

“Thank you. You also look stunning, Lady Flamegirl.” He said, giving her head a pat.

“This world it quite beautiful, is it not?” He said, looking towards the large tree in front of them. Flamey nodded, and took his hand. 

“Let's go see the others!” She said, tugging him towards a small wooden staircase by the base of the tree. He followed, but he continued to glance around, looking for someone. As they climbed the white, wooden steps, they noticed little balls of light, floating around, following them. Flamey hesitantly reached out to one. 

“Sh-Should I touch it…?” She asked with a giggle. Nylocke leaned down and examined the small ball of light.

“How much health do you have?” He asked.

“A bit.” She said, before tapping the orb. It glowed a little brighter, then zipped away. She looked to Nylocke, and he shrugged. Guess they would figure that out later. They made their way to the top, to find a large open space within the topmost branches of the tree. More orbs floated around in the air, zipping this way and that, around a large amount of other players. The two newest players, felt their eyes get drawn to a large statue in the center of the room. Flames hands flew to her face, and Nylocke let out a choked sob. In the center of the room, stood a large statue of GameCrazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! They got in the game! This is were the real story starts. Hopefully I can get a friend to beta read for me soon. You will see the quality go up when that happens. <3


	6. Finding out the Truth

  Nylock immediately made his way towards an admin standing at the other end of the room, apologizing quickly to anyone he bumped into. Flamey continued to stare at the statue, bewildered. Nye tapped the admins shoulder, then pointed to the statue when she turned to look at him. 

“Who is that?” He asked quickly. The admin - _ Riphook  _ was her username- Blinked a few times before smiling. The admin looked humanoid, most likely a spellcaster. She had large gray bone-like wings on her back, and a devils tail made of the same substance. She looked snug in a leather jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and short white hair framed her face.

“Why that's GameCrazed, the head of programing.” She said, although her voice had a twinge of confusion laced into her honeyed words. Nye shook his head. 

“I read that Webmaster was...I don't understand…” He said, glancing to Flamey, and feeling a sting of relief at the sight of her sending a PM to Alpha. After sending the PM the spellcaster jogged forwards and stood next to her companion. Riphook glanced between the two and pursed her lips.

“Well I think the forum you read wasn't updated, because GC was the head of progra-!!!” She was cut off, when Nye slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. 

“I know what i'm talking about…” He said, his voice a growl. Riphook frowned, and placed a hand upon Nylocke’s, her eyes filled with a demand of respect. 

“I would recommend you calm down sir.” She said, her voice cold. Flame quickly placed her hands on Nye’s shoulders, muttering words of apology to Riphook, her eyes darting between her companion's fist, and the statue that continued to stand in the center of the room. Nye lowered his hand, also muttering out an apology. 

“Well...That was enough excitement for today!” Riphook said, her voice back to its original cheerfulness. Flamey nodded, and started leading Nye back to the other side of the room, out of the statues gaze. They stood in silence for a moment, waiting anxiously for Alpha to appear. When  Flamegirl glanced over to look at Riphook, she saw the admin watching the two, deep in thought.

   Flamegirl placed her hands over her face, and tried to push away any memories that rose to the surface. Nylocke stared at the statue, his eyes devoid of emotion. Both perked up at the sound of Kirb and Alpha play arguing loudly, the conversation booming from a staircase nearby. Flamegirl ran to the staircase and waited at the top. The first thing she saw was Alpha, looking slightly different, but only by minor details. Then she noticed the person next to him. Brown hair, in a garish hairstyle, reddish brown eyes that looked full of pain, pale, almost blue skin, covered in a couple scars. He was wearing weird clothes to. A tunic, overlaying blue and red armor pieces, with a strangely shaped sword strapped to his side. It took her a moment of thinking, before she realized why this stranger looked so familiar. 

“Oh my god you like the product of Zetto and Kirb having hate sex.” She said, staring at Zettopher, and relishing the sight of a blush creeping onto his face. She almost started giggling, but stopped at the sight of Zettophers, and Alphas hands intertwined. She raised an eyebrow, and pointed to their hands, a questioning look in her eye. Both young men choked and tore their hands away, looking embarrassed. 

“I uhhhh,” Zettopher muttered, glancing at the redhead next to him “I didn't want him to get lost.”

Alpha looked insulted but nodded anyway. Zettopher pushed past Flamey about to argue that ‘yes, he was keeping track of Alpha’, but stopped at the sight of the statue.

   “Ok what the gosh diddly darn heck is this.” He said, his eyes full of broken trust. Alpha followed, his arm around Flames shoulders. The newest people in the room sared at the statue, going silent. Zettopher, turned and stalked towards Riphook. Flamey called after him but he ignored her. The rest of the group stayed behind, Nylocke telling Alpha what happened last time they talked to the admin. Zettopher placed his hands on his hips, and started talking to the admin animatedly. After a few exchanges of words, Riphook hung her head, looking ashamed. Zettopher seemed to consider something, then decided against it. They continued talking, less animatedly. Nylocke looked at Alpha expectantly. 

“Are you going to tell us why our comrade looks so...peculiar?” He asked, nodding towards Zettopher. Alpha cleared his throat. 

“Something about, not wanting to abandon one child over the other. Weird art stuff.” He said with a shrug. Nye nodded. Alpha smiled, and cupped his hands around his mouth, looking at Zettopher. 

“Hey Zet! Let's go!” He yelled, ignoring the annoyed looks, other players in the room gave him. Zettopher turned to look at his friend and nodded. He turned back to Riphook, and gestured for her to follow. She did, looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Hey guys, Riphook here has something to say.” Zet said, stepping to the side. The girl in question looked to her feet. 

“I'm sorry for not giving you the correct information.” She said, glancing back to the statue that stood in the center of the room. 

“I was told by my boss that GameCrazed was a programmer. Mr.Zettopher here, told me the truth, about how they were a friend of yours.” She said. Looking at Zet with a smile. He smiled back and patted her shoulder, gently. She flinched at the movement. Flamey, Alpha, and Nye looked between their friend and the admin, confusion swimming in their eyes. They all had one question. What exactly did he say?

Zet smiled, and walked towards the exit. 

“Let's go test out the fighting system bro.” He said, turning to look back at Alpha. The redhead nodded, and followed, talking quietly with Flamey. Nye watched the statue for a while longer, feeling a yearning in his chest. Then he turned and followed the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look. Terribly made character designs. I'll finish the others soon. So far I only have FlameGirl and Alpha.  
> http://jayfeather13579.deviantart.com/gallery/60528067/Story


	7. The first battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow is so bad, but I need to get the story going so I have enough time to finish the holiday chapter.

Zet stood in the middle of a battle grid, on the edge of the large city in the center of the world. He stood facing Alpha, who kept ducking his head, at the sound of Flamey shouting encouraging words that consisted of ‘Kick his ass!!’ And ‘Make him regret it!!!’ Zet looked betrayed, but stayed in a decent fighting stance, his sword, and pistol in each hand. Alpha nodded, effectively silencing Flamey for a moment, so he could get in the right mindset.

The two friends faced each other, and Zet couldn't help but say something before the battle started. 

“I'm glad we can do this, in a fun way man…” he said to Alpha, with a half smile. His friend chuckled and nodded, before opening his mouth, and calling up a grid. The familiar blue and red pixels that always surrounded them in the past, slowly lifted up from the ground around them, looking more polished and accurate. They both took a moment to appreciate the look, before turning back to each other, fire in their eyes. They remained still for a moment, waiting to see if the other would move first. 

Wth a slight huff of breath, Alpha surged forwards, reaching into nothing, and pulling out a pair of Orion Shields. He decided on throwing the pair of discus's at his opponent's face in hopes to distract him, before jumping over his friend's head, and aiming a vulcan's fist at his back. He got a painful reminder, that Zet was a beta tester though, when Zet dodged, and aimed a blast from his pistol at his arm. Alpha flinched at the sight of his health going down a fraction with the blow. He jumped back and grinned, when Zet turned and lurched forwards when the two discus hit him in the back of his head. Alpha stood, to the sound of Flamey clapping, and ran forward, glad to have at least chipped away Zets health. 

The two friends clashed again and again, fists clanging against a sword, and bullets bouncing harmlessly off of shields. After a few more minutes, the two stood a few paces apart, battle cries on both of their tongues. Both were at low health. This had to end now. They surged towards each other, Zets pistol aimed at Alpha's face, and Alpha had a well angled Vulcan Fist aimed to his friends stomach. Both hit each other and fell to the ground. Alpha sat up, looking smug, before the word ‘Draw’ floated in front of his face. Zet stood, and brushed himself off, also looking smug, but stopped when the word ‘Draw’ floated in front of his face as well. His head whipped to the side, looking at his comrade.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Alpha said with a half smile. The brown haired swordsman in front of him, stood absolutely still, before shaking his head.

“I call bullshit!” His friend yelled, pointing to Riphook. The admin decided to tag along, giving them a tour to make up for before. The girl yelped, and ducked her head.

“Who won?!” Zet yelled, looking peeved. Riphook blinked a few times.

“Uhhhh...I mean...It depends!” She said, looking back and forth between the fighters.

“If the game says it's a draw, it's a draw dude.” Flamey said, standing and brushing herself off.

“Shut up grandma.” Zet said crossing his arms. Flamey ignored his insult, and looked to Riphook and Nye.

“Who want’s to go against me?” She asked, with a tilt of her head. Nye opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. Flamey looked disappointed, then looked at Riphook expectantly. The admin looked nervous but nodded. She stood, and trotted over to Flamey.

“Go easy on me ok? You already have a few levels.” Flamey said, looking at Riphook’s stats. The other spellcaster nodded, and stood where Alpha was moments before. The two girls stood apart, sizing each other up. Riphook, bit her lip, then called a battle grid up. 

 

Flamey didn't hesitate for a moment, running forwards, and surrounding herself in flames. Riphook took step back, and raised her hands. Blades shot from her hands, large swords surrounding her, linked together in a makeshift shield. Flamey bounced off, and grinned.

“That's so cool!” She said, the flame around her fading away. Riphook smiled softly, and looked more confident. She raised a hand, and a handful of blades shot towards her opponent. What they had in power they lacked in accuracy, as Flamey was easily able to dodge the rain of swords. The flame caster dashed forwards, a few stray embers left in her wake. Riphook thrust multiple swords in front of Flamey, and grinned when they hit Flames feet, causing the other to trip. Her eyes widened however, when the other spellcaster cartwheeled, and slammed a flame covered foot onto her head. Riphook stumbled back, her head pounding. She could faintly hear Zettopher and Alpha cheering, and she could hear FlameGirl apologizing, asking if she was ok.

Riphook opened her eyes, and dove forwards a large sword in her hands. She barely missed Flamey, the other spell caster dodging. FlameGirl jumped back and frowned.

“What the fuck?! Low blow man! I was trying to see if you were ok!” She yelled at Riphook. The admin turned, and growled, before summoning more swords. Nye stood, and made his way closer to the battlefield, Zet and Alpha at his heels. Riphook turned, and aimed more swords at them. They shot forwards, multiple aimed at the group's heads. Before realizing what he was doing, Alpha moved forwards, multiple Orion shields protecting his friends.

“Get out of here!” He yelled, looking expectantly at Nye, and Flamey. The looked reluctant, but nodded, and ran further away from the battlefield. Alpha unsummoned the shields, and stood next to Zet.

The swordsman sighed. 

“Just our luck…” He said, watching the Admin, and she glitched multiple times. Alpha nodded, leaning against his friend.

“Dude...that took a lot out of me…” Alpha muttered, breathing deeply. Zet chuckled, and pulled up his pistol.

“Just stay behind me princess,” He said, pulling up the gun, pointing the sights at the

admin. “ I’ll finish off this stupid glitch of a player, real quick.”

Alpha nodded, frowning slightly. Zet pulled the trigger, but just as he did, something large

fell in front of the spellcaster, protecting her. The two fighters covered their faces as dust

sprung up around them. Zet opened one eye and frowned. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, at Tigerlily who now stood in front of them.

The metallic feline watched him and Alpha for a moment, before turning and picking up Riphook in its jaws. The admin screeched, and tried stabbing it with a large curved sword. It started trotting off,ignoring the struggling spellcaster in its jaws.  Zet started to follow but stopped at the sound of a thump behind him. He turned, to see Alpha on the ground shivering, his face pale. Zet looked between his friend, and Tigerlily before groaning, and picking up the redhead.

“You're way too much work…” Zet said, throwing Alpha over his shoulder. Alpha curled into him, and buried his face into Zettopher's back. The swordsman looked at Tigerlily longingly once more, before running away, in the direction of his other friends. This changed everything.


	8. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings. Violence and such.

The group sat together, looking grim. Zet told Nye and Flame’s what happened, and who happened to show up. Nye didn't take it well, pacing up and down, cursing up a storm. Flamey fussed over Alpha, brushing him off every time he told her that he was fine. Eventually, Alpha managed to calm Flamey down, telling her that he would check in with his doctor when he left the game. A lie, but a convincing one at that. Zet proceed to huff, place his hands on his hips and growl.

“Ok we need to find out what the hell happened.” He said, his eyes scanning over the group. They nodded, glancing at each other.

“Ok but Zet… How are we gonna do that? You said that Tigerlily got away!” Flamey said, speaking up. The swordsman nodded, trying not to glance at Alpha. The redhead looked to the ground a flush covering his face.

“Sorry…” He muttered, rubbing his arm. Flamey hugged his shoulders.

“You didn't know what would happen,” Zet said feeling guilty “You're fine…”

The group pondered for a moment, before Nye spoke up.

“We could ask the Netkings. They legitimately wish to help us, and aid our cause.” He said, spreading his hands apart for emphasis on his words. Zet nodded, but glared when Alpha scoffed.

“They don't do shit!” He said, his voice full of venom. Flamey jumped and looked surprised at the sudden shout.

“Dude...shut up,” Zet said, glaring at his friend. “You don't know anything about them.”

“Well I do know that they put a statue of our friend in the middle of New Sanctuary!” Alpha said, gesturing weakly to the large tree, the large social platform a speck in the distance. Flamey winced and, looked at Zet sadly.

“He has a point,” Flamey said looking between the two young men “We don't know what that is about, and I’ll be the first to say that, it puts me on edge.” The spellcaster said, playing with the hem of her skirt. Nye placed a hand on his face, and quietly muttered in agreement. After realizing that he was outnumbered, Zet closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then let out a sigh. 

“You know what? Fine. Hate me. Hate my other friends. I don't give a shit. I do give a shit about why the hell Tigerlily was here!” Zet said, his voice rising with every word.

“We don't hate you, we ju-” Alpha started saying, but his words were cut off by a glare from Zet.

“That's absolute bullshit and you know it. I know that you still resent the webmasters for the secrets they had… and I sure as hell know that you still resent me for it!” He said, clenching his fists to his sides. Flamey looked down to her feet, and Nye couldn't make eye contact with the beta tester. Alpha tried, but looked away, his eyes filled with guilt. Zet closed his eyes, and rubbed his face.

“I fucking knew it…” He said, his voice shaking.

“Bro wait…” Alpha said standing, but was once again cut off by a glare from the swordsman.

“Don't,” Zettopher said, his eyes downcast. “I’m going to talk to Li-...Kizuna, and see what's happening.” He said, crossing his arms, and tucking himself inward, trying to look smaller.

“Zet wait…” Flamey said, looking upset. She stopped, when Nye placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. The rest of the group felt ashamed, as Zet logged out. So much for a good first day.

 

४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४४

 

Chris all but threw his headset across the room, his blood boiling. He had his suspicions, but the way the group just treated him confirmed it. They still didn't trust him. They probably wouldn't even still be talking to him if not for Nye, convincing them to give him another chance. Chris slammed his hands onto his face, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to overflow. His head hurt. Chris didn't realize it until now, but his  _ heart _ hurt as well. The thought of Alpha looking at him like that, him and Flamey clutching each other like their lives depended on it. Chris placed a hand over his heart, and felt a sob shake him. Not now. Don't think about it now. Chris grit his teeth.

“Don't fucking think about it!” He yelled, digging his nails into his skin. He let out another sob, and buried his face in his hands. He didn't feel that way. Not towards him, not like that. Anything but that.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Chris sat next to Lilly, doodling in his sketchbook, while she watched. She glanced away every once and awhile to play her game, the occasional clicking of her 3ds, lulling Chris into a daze. They were waiting for the bus, huddling together under a overhang, trying to fight the slight chill, that Washington rain brought with it. Chris sighed and and plopped his head on Lillys, ignoring her slight groan, as the movement distracted her from making a combo.

“Hey Chris!” A voice called out to him, and he looked up to see a few guys walking towards him and Lilly quickly, trying to escape the rain. He cautiously tucked his sketchbook into his backpack, and tapped Lilly, alerting her to the presence of the newcomers.

“Uhh what's up” He asked, slightly tense. These were the same guys who tried to hit on Lilly a long time ago, emphasis on  _ tried _ .

“Whats up?” One of the young men -Carl was his name- asked, tucking his hands into his pocket.

“Nothing.” Lilly snapped, before turning back to her game. Carl looked taken aback, but continued.

“A-Anyway Chris… Are you and Lilly gonna sign up for cutest couple for the senior yearbook?” The youngman asked, and Chris felt a slight blush crawl onto his skin.

“Were not a couple…” Chris said, suddenly very aware of how close Lilly was to him.

Carl laughed for a moment, then stopped, his eyes widening.

“Wait...you're serious…?” The other young man asked, glancing back to his friends. Chris nodded, slightly confused.

“What, are you gay or something…?” Carl asked, with a mocking snort. Chris shrugged. His parents always told him that it was ok if he was, so he never really worried about it, or obsessed over it.

“Maybe?” Chris said, leaning into Lily more, not noticing her worried glances at him. The group of young men started laughing darkly, and Chris felt a claw of dread scratch down his spine.

“What a fuckin pussy!” Another young man -Neil, if Chris remembered correctly- laughed. Chris shook his head, and watched the group with narrowed eyes.

“Go the fuck away! He isn't dating me. I answered your question Go away!” Lilly said, closing her 3Ds, and glaring daggers at Neil and Carl. The men left, but that was only the beginning. Soon that group of boys got bigger, and Chris felt every stinging blow and word from them over time.  He got used to being pushed into lockers. He got used to holding back Lilly with all his strength, as she screamed bloody murder at the boys who just gave Chris a black eye. He even got used to the constant string of vulgar words aimed at him, if he poked his head out of hiding. What he never got used to however, were the disappointed looks of the people who watched it. 

 

‘Why are they doing this?’

‘Why do they watch?’

‘Why do they do nothing…?’

‘Do they not care?’

‘Are they afraid?’

‘Why?’

“Why?” Chris whispered and he desperately tried to stand. He fell again however, then Carl kicked his stomach. 

Chris’s head spun, and he didn't know up from down. He reached out a shaking hand to one of the many people watching, bile rising in his throat. After realizing that Chris was reaching out to him, the boy watching blinked, and turned away, placing a hand over his mouth. Chris’s arm fell limp to the floor. He curled into himself, and waited, for his attackers to beat him within an inch of his life, then leave.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Michael sat on his bed, hugging his legs. He placed his head on his knees, and let out a sigh. Why did he have to open his big mouth, and upset Chris. He wasn't thinking about it at the time, but now that he cooled down, he realized how rude he was, badmouthing the netkings like that. The youngman closed his eyes, and realized how upset he felt. He didn't mean to hurt Chris. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was, and he couldn't do anything about it. Michael closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make a decision. He opened them again, and smiled. He knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my favorite pass time. making Chris gay and sad.


	9. Uhhhhh What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMM TTA REFERENCES! Also if anyone knows what songs Chris plays, and why I chose them, say it in the comments. If you get it right you get a cookie.

Chris hadn't come back to the game in a few days, and Martin was starting to worry. After what happened with the group last time he joined, Martin didn't blame him for going into hiding. The roleplayer felt like he was the only one who knew how everyone felt, and it filled him with sadness.  He felt useless as the group slowly fell apart, but their was nothing he could do. He was to worry about his other friend. The one everyone seemed to forget about the last time Chris was on. 

Martin slowly made his way through the quiet streets, a hoodie covering his face as rain steadily fell onto his head. The chilled rain started around 8:00 pm when he got to work, and it was about 1:00 am now. Martin sighed, his breath fogging, because of the chilly September night air. Martin enjoyed the feel of rain, as it was almost always the weather where he lived. Knutsford was very comfortable in the middle of the night. After a few more minutes of strolling down the street, Martin reached his destination. He trotted up a flight of stairs, before standing in front of someone's apartment door. He knocked quickly, and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Nate.

“You know how I said come over anytime? I didn't mean  _ any  _ time.” Nate said, his accent slurred from the sudden wake up. Martin smiled sheepishly, looking slightly apologetic. Nate returned the smile, and opened his door, allowing his friend inside.

The two young men sat on the couch in the small, slightly cramped living room that Nate owned.

“So what can I help you with today?” Nate said, snuggling into the couch, still looking slightly sleepy. Martin followed his example, and relaxed, letting the small apartment’s warmth fill him.

“Just the usual.” Martin said, glancing over to his friend, and hoping he would understand what he meant. Nate smiled, and nodded.

“Don't worry. The shadow’s got your back. Tell me who you need to...know about.” Nate said, looking more awake than before. Martin pondered for a moment, before pulling out a slip of paper, and handing it to his friend.

“The NetKings pupil.” He said, as Nate took the paper and read it. After a moment, Nate looked up at his friend, in confusion.

“Isn't this guy a friend of yours?” He said, tossing the picture of Chris, and the note on the small coffee table in front of them. Martin nodded, looking worried.

“He knows something about GC. I need to find out what.” Martin said leaning back, trying to force the guilt that was in him out of his system. Nate glaced at his friend, and the picture on the table, before sighing.

“I’ll see what I can find.” He said, with a small nod.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris sat at his computer, J-pop playing loudly, as he sketched.

“ Your love aozora tobikau Blue Bird ano tori ga miemasu ka?” He sang quietly to himself, as he leaned back and assessed his work. He smiled to himself, proud of what he’d done so far. His smile faded however, when a small pop up appeared on his browser.

 

‘Turn off firewall’

‘Yes  No’

 

Chris clicked no quickly, and tried to ignore the pounding in his heart. He scanned his computer quickly, while checking his files carefully. Nothing seemed to be missin- wait. Chris let out a short breath between his teeth. 

“Why. Out of all the files to take, why that, you hacker piece of shit…” He said, through clenched teeth. The file in question, was labeled ‘Save up for Group’. Chris let out a quiet groan. He realized why that file would be more important. It held basic information about where everyone lived, and how he would be able to reach them. Why was he so stupid?!

“God damn it!” He groaned out, before franticly trying to track where the file went. He chewed on his lower lip nervously, his eyes flashing between where the file was, and his keyboard. He closed his eyes for a moment, fearing the worst. He opened them, and felt his heart lurch. The folder was back! He clicked it, before cursing himself. It probably had a virus! He was about to close out of the file, when he saw a small note labeled ‘You're a good friend, <3 Crash’. Chris looked through the file, feeling his heart pound in his throat. Nothing was missing, nothing was changed, except for one little <3 by Martins name. Chris pondered what it could mean, but continued to look through the folder, despite his curiosity. After finding nothing, Chris leaned back, feeling confused and panicked. What...Who was that?! Chris ran a hand over his face, leaning back into his chair, another song playing quietly from his recently hacked computer.

“ Senoku no hoshikuzu watashi ni furikakaru-” The song cut off, when Chris closed his computer, threw on his coat and shoes, and left his apartment to walk in the city streets.


	10. Lurking in the dark

Zettopher stood from where he was sitting in a small, medieval looking city. He sighed, and played with the small red sash around his waist. He had been waiting here in Grimware for an hour now, hoping to catch Alpha if he came on. He felt like shit for exploding at everyone the other day, and being hacked soon after shook him. The swordsman leaned back, examining the city with a bored gaze. The houses looked small, and quaint, probably efficient places to reset NPC’s. The stone streets lines the ground messily, and Zet couldn't help but feel like he was at Ren-fair. His mind slowed as he thought of the medieval festival that traveled over America and felt his blood run cold. There was always one thing he could count on at Ren-Fair, and that was more roleplayers then he could count. Zet curled in on himself in hopes of drawing attention away from himself.

No such luck befell him when a smaller girl skipped her way over to him.

“Hullo!” She said with a happy giggle, a small brown peasant dress adorning her. Zet glanced around, then looked the girl up and down. He blinked a few times, hoping that when he opened his eyes again she would be gone, but alas it was not meant to be. The small girl waited for him to reply, starting to look bored.

“Uhh hey there.” Zet said, and felt his heart melt when the girl smiled up at him. She grinned and took his mechanical hand in hers, without hesitation.

“Wanna play?” She asked, her long, brown hair falling over one shoulder. Zet smiled softly at her. He nodded, and she squealed excitedly. She started to pull him away from the pole he was leaning on, and he followed with slight hesitation. He felt slightly awkward. This wasn't a real kid, but he still felt awkward around her. He wasn't the best with kids. The girl turned and grinned.

“Im Bell! What's your name?” She asked, skipping, and dragging him towards the town center. He allowed himself to be dragged along, a confused, yet happy expression adorning his features.

“Uhh… Zet. you can call me Zet.” he said to the small child. She grinned at him, and stopped when they reached a group of small children, all of them different fighting classes. 

“Everyone! This is Zet!” She said to the group of children, a glint of leadership in her eye. The other children waved at Zet, and he waved back sheepishly.

“He’s gonna play with us during the festival!” Bell said, letting go of his hand, and gesturing towards the large open square in front of them. Zet felt a shiver go up his spine. What did he get himself into? The children shrieked and tugged him towards, and he felt himself flush at the sound of fiddles and drums. The children spun him around, skipping to the beat of the drums. He spun with them, trying to keep his feet steady. Why was he here again? He forgot, as he lost himself in the beat, and in the giggles of the children. He smiled and laughed as the children twirled and danced around him. He stopped for a moment, to catch a breath he didn't need, and smiled at the children clinging to his legs. He looked up, feeling eyes watching him, and he felt his smile falter at the sight of Alpha watching him, his face flushed. 

Zet made his way towards Alpha, awkwardly maneuvering around the children clinging to his legs. Alpha smiled, breaking out of his daze, smiling at Zet.

“Someone's popular today.” He said, crouching and smiling at the children at his feet. The children smiled, and giggled. One animalistic child, reached forwards patting Alpha’s hair curiously. The redhead smiled at the child before standing, and looking Zet in the eye with a determined look in his eye.

 

“ _ I'm sorry! _ ” Zet said, quickly, looking nervous. Alpha looked taken aback, his mouth opening and closing, like a suffocating fish.

“Dude I should be apologizing to you!” Alpha said, placing a hand on his chest for emphasis on his words. The two young men started arguing lightly about how  _ they  _ should be apologizing to the other instead. After a few banters back and forth, the friends grinned at each other. They stopped at the sound of an annoyed growl. They looked down to see Bell, crossing her arms.

“Zet stop talking to your boyfriend and play with us!” She said, stomping a foot dramatically on the ground, her brownish red eyes filled with annoyance. Zet sputtered and covered his face with his hands, letting out a quiet squeak consisting of the words ‘Not! Boyfriend!’ all while Alpha laughed loudly, tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

“D-Dude! She,” he paused to snort and laugh loudly “She thinks we're dating! Oh god the group is right! We do act like an old married couple!” Alpha was practically on the ground now, rolling with laughter clutching his stomach. The children around him giggled as well, his laugh infectious. Zet was flushed, looking embarrassed.

“Zet! Are we gonna play or not?! Can your boyfriend play as well?” Bell asked, looking towards Alpha innocently.

“Not my boyfriend. Just a friend!” Zet said, a smile creeping onto his face. Bell tilted her head.

“You're confusing. Stop being confusing and play!” She said, grabbing his hand and tugging him again, now towards Alpha. Zet moved with her, stopping for a moment to let Alpha up. The friends stood side by side, standing at attention, while Bell paced back and forth in front of them, giving them ‘orders’ about who should dance with who. Soon, only Bell, Zet, and Alpha were left, all three without partners. Bell pointed at Zet fire in her eyes.

“You can dance with you're not-boyfriend! I'm gonna go get snacks for everyone!” The small girl announced before running off towards a stall selling candy and snacks. Alpha let out another chuckle.

“You have weird friends.” He said, looking out, scanning his eyes over the sea of dancing players and NPC’s. Zet shrugged.

“I hate roleplaying but she was too cute to resist.” Zet said, before holding out his hand to his ‘dance partner’ a flush on his face. Alpha took Zet’s metal hand in his own, leading them out into the throng of bodies. The two friends started dancing, finding a steady rhythm amidst the fast paced sounds of drums and fiddles. Zet was worried about stepping on his partners feet, and moving too fast or slow, but when he looked up and saw Alpha's face, he felt his worries melt away. Alphas bright smile made his fears evaporate into thin air, and Zet felt his heart lurch. He stopped moving, a distraught expression taking hold of his features. Alpha tilted his head, confused.

“I...I have to go.” Zet said, before disappearing in an iconic burst of light before Alpha’s eyes. Alpha stopped, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pang with sadness. As he stood in the middle of a large, happy, cheering crowd, Alpha never felt so alone.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Steph was pissed. She paced her room, gripping her hair tightly, practically pulling it out by the roots. She grit her teeth, and tried to push down another wave of nausea. Everything was going wrong. She had to fix it. She had to meet her objecti- NO. Steph crouched and leaned back on her heels, looking at the ground.

“No objectives…. I'm not a machine!” She sobbed quietly, trying to keep her voice quiet. She didn't want to wake up her mother, as it was 1:26 in the morning. Steph closed her eyes, but snapped them open almost immediately. She kept seeing his face, Michael's face, bloody, and covered in purple flame. The young woman didn't know what to do.

“Deep breath. Think about your future.” Steph whispered to herself, quoting her therapist word by word.

“I'm gonna get my degree. I'm gonna become a professor of english in Italy. I'm gonna get married to….” Stephs voice trailed off, uncertainty overflowing her mind. Steph chewed on her thumb nail, her eyes scanning her room. She tore her thoughts away from a darker place, trying to focus on small details of her room. A picture of her and Michael on their two year anniversary date. Another picture, a picture of the group, during the first time they all met. Steph felt her stomach freeze with dread, making her head spin faster. It was getting worse. The stupid D-bug was getting worse.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	11. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Zet play around on Halloween and have a short adventure.

Alpha couldn't believe his eyes. Was he in the right game? He wasn't sure anymore, because in front of him was something very strange. He stood in Grimware City, like usual when he logged on, but this time the city looked different. Blue fire sputtered on the torches, and in the jack o'lanterns that lined the city streets. The NPC’s were dressed in ghoulish costumes - although many were repeated models - and the shops seemed to be selling new gear. Alpha stood for a moment absorbing only a fraction of this information, before walking towards a stall, and examining the new wares. He chuckled, at the sight of caramel apples, candy, and “witch’s potion” being sold at the health vendor's stand. For a moment, Alpha considered buying some food for his friends, before he heard a hiss behind him. His posture straightened and he turned to the sound. Behind him, crouched a small black kitten, its back arched, and tail puffy. The small creature batted a paw at him before sinking lower to the ground. He smiled and crouched down near it.

“Hey, little guy,” he said, slowly reaching a hand towards the fluffy kitten. “I'm not gonna hurt you…”

The kitten looked at his hand for a moment, before relaxing, and leaning forward to sniff at his digital fingertips. Alpha smiled, and waited a moment, before scratching the fluffy one under the chin. It was then that he realized the kitten had a collar, a small crescent moon hanging under its neck. He tentatively, picked up the cat, and looked closer at the collar. He read the words adorning the crescent jewel slowly.  _ Mr.Moon-If found please return to Witch Blair. _

Alpha felt a lurch in his chest. That poor old witch must really miss her cat! After setting down the wriggling kitten Alpha smiled. 

“How about we find you're mom little one?” He asked the kitten, and was happy to hear a purr in response. Alpha smiled and picked up Mr. Moon, and placed the cat on his shoulder. The kitten wobbled slightly, sinking his claws in the puffy arm of Alpha’s shirt. After pondering for a moment, Alpha turned to the stall again and bought a caramel apple. Even though he couldn't get any nutrition from the food in game, it usually tasted good. He took a bite and smiled, when the small kitten on his shoulder, butted its head against his cheek. Alpha bit into the apple, and held it between his teeth, allowing him usage of his hand. He quickly sent a PM to Zet, telling his friend why he was gonna be late to their sparring session. He sat on a barrel beside the stand, slowly eating his apple, waiting for a reply. The kitten batted at his hair, letting out a chirp every few swings. 

Alpha closed his eyes, and enjoyed the gentle warmth of Grimware City. After a few moments, Alpha tensed up, at the feeling of someone watching him. He slowly opened one eye, and scanned his surroundings. He felt himself relax at the sight of Zet standing a few feet away, watching him, a relaxed energy around him. After realizing he was caught, Zet walked towards him, playing with the ribbon around the hilt of his sword sheepishly. Zet smiled, and opened his mouth to talk, then stopped at the sight of the black kitten.

“Wait! Hold up!” He yelled rushing forward, tripping over himself to look at the cat closer.

The kitten hissed, and puffed up at the sudden movement.

“Dude, are they selling familiars now?!” Zet said looking from the kitten to Alpha, almost touching noses with the latter. Alpha blushed at the closeness of his friends face, and shook his head.

“N-No. I think it's a sidequest…” The redhead muttered leaning back, almost falling off the barrel he was perched on. Zet grinned and grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him off the barrel before he fell. With Alphas hand tucked into his, Zet started off towards the blacksmith.Alpha frowned.

“Dude, you upgraded your attacks just the other day. Why are we coming back here?” Alpha felt himself shiver, at the sight of all the intricate blades. A part of him wanted to be impressed, but he could only think of the terrifying moment when Riphook summoned the hundreds of blades, all of those sharp edges pointed to his friends. Zet saw Alpha shudder, and felt a pang of guilt.

“Hey...we can do this later…” Zet said, giving his friends hand a squeeze of reassurance. Alpha shook his head, leaning his cheek into the kitten on his shoulder. After a moment passed between them, Zet nodded solemnly.

“This will only take a sec..ok?” He said, his voice softer than normal. Alpha nodded and turned from the rows, upon rows of blades, distracting himself by playing with the fluffy creature perched upon his shoulder.  After a moment, Zet leaned himself into Alpha's back, placing his chin upon Alphas head.

“Heeeeeey~” Zet said, poking Alphas cheek. “Im dooooone~” He said poking his now annoyed friends face again. The kitten batted at Zet’s finger halfheartedly. Alpha grumbled and walked forwards, making Zet’s head slip from his. The kitten began purring. It was obviously not a fan of Zet. Alpha turned, and Zet felt his heart lurch. Alpha's eyes looked shiny, and wet. Zet immediately pulled his friend to him, placing Alphas head in the crook of his neck. Alphas shoulders shook for a moment, and his arms wrapped around Zet’s middle. Zet slowly ran his fingers through his friends poofy, red hair, glaring at anyone who stared to long. Eventually  Alpha leaned back and wiped his eyes. 

“I'm sorry that you have to take care of me when Flamey isn't here.” Alpha muttered. Zet smiled softly.

“Anytime man,” Zet said, then blushed frowning.”Its cool. I promise.” He stuttered out, obviously flustered. Alpha stared at him for a moment, before laughing. 

“Anyway,” Alpha said, wiping his eyes of any stray tears. “What did you need to upgrade?” Alpha asked, glancing at Zet’s sheathed sword. Zet grinned, glad the warm mood was back. 

“Just lowkey got a sweet upgrade called ‘1111’. You heard of it?” He said, obviously proud. Alpha shook his head. “It's a special skill you can get if you put certain points into certain stats.” Zet said, starting to walk towards the city entrance. Alpha followed, still slightly confused. 

“Sounds lame.” He finally decided. Zet turned to him, fire in his eyes. “WHAT?! You're kidding, right?! It's the coolest power in the game!” Zet said, looking betrayed. Alpha chuckled, and took his friend's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Well let's get this sidequest done soon, because I have a feeling it's gonna be open for a limited time.” Alpha said patting the kitten on his shoulder.

“Fine, but you're not off the hook.” Zet muttered, with a halfhearted glare at the kitten. The kitten hissed in response.

 

The two friends continued to walk together, talking about random things. Alpha talked about how he had the day off of school, because some stupid freshman decided to stink bomb the boys bathroom, effectively ruining his senior year Halloween party. He was sure it 

would have consisted of caffeine-deprived teachers and a handful of students to lazy to walk home. Zet laughed, and told him about his search for more computer, and game design college classes, and how the search was still going slowly. Especially because of how TOME had negative effects now when talking to, and interacting with gaming companies. Alpha agreed sadly, and gave him a reassuring “Good luck.”

 

They reached their destination, standing outside of a dark, foggy swamp like area. Alpha placed his hands on his hips, before hopping and floating slightly, his wings allowing him to hover over the mud that made up the floor of the swamp. Zet let out an impressed grumble before following, and cringing at the feeling of mug hugging his feet. The two made their way forwards, glancing around, keeping an eye out for enemies or monsters.

“Dude this is fucking creepy…” Zet muttered, before tripping forward, and grabbing Alpha’s hand. 

Alpha nodded, his face slightly pale.

“I-Isn't that the point…?” Alpha asked, glancing around nervously. Zet nods, his grip tightening on Alphas hand. They continue moving, but stop at the sound of a scream nearby.

“Nu-uh! Nope! Fuck this dude! I'm not even gonna!” Zet said, latching onto Alpha’s side. The two warriors gripped each other tightly for a moment, before Alpha pulled away, and floated towards the direction of the scream.

“Dude! Where the fuck are you going?” Zet asked, reaching a hand out towards his friend. Alpha stopped and looked back at Zet, the kitten perched on his shoulder.

“That person might need help!” Alpha said, a glint of heroism in his eyes. Zet felt his face contort into that of confusion.

“You're a fucking idiot.” Zet said, with a shake of his head. He followed Alpha, his feet sinking into the mud. The two warriors made their way into a clearing, no one else in sight. Zet shuddered and took a step closer to Alpha, glad to have his friend by his side to help if needed. Alpha glanced around curiously.

“Hello?” The fighter says quietly. A branch snapped behind the two boys, and both of them jumped, clinging to each other.

“This is some freaky fucking bullshit man! I'm not following your stupid ass any further!” Zet yelled, clinging to Alpha’s arm. Alpha glanced to the kitten on his shoulder.

“Wait dude look…” Alpha muttered pointing at the kitten. Zet leaned slightly, to see the kitten watching the woods intently. It turned its head slowly, and another branch snapped in the direction it watched.

“Do we use the kitten to avoid...whatever the fuck is out here?” Zet asked. Alpha nodded muttering his agreement.

“I think so.” He said, before continuing to float across the swamp, watching the kitten closely. He stopped when the kitten sunk its claws deeper into his arm. Zet tightened his grip on Alpha’s hand, with a quiet worried whine. Alpha slowly dragged his eyes away from the kitten, to a dark shadow in front of them. Both young men felt a scream on the edge of their lips, eyes widening, pulses pounding. With a single lurching step the shadow came into the light to reveal a smiling youngman. Zet screeched, gripping Alpha tighter.

“Dude! Holy shit you asshole!” Zet said with a frown, watching the youngman closely. The boy blinked and his smile faded.

“Oh! I'm sorry! Did I startle you? Im Blair!” The youngman said cheerfully, adjusting the large witch hat on his head. Alpha nodded, absentmindedly petting the kitten on his shoulder.

“Yeah whatever.” Zet said, with a cough, trying to clear away the blush from his face. Blair looked between Alpha and Zet, with a knowing look.

“I see! Oh and has Mr.Moon been a good boy?” Blair asked, and Alpha let out a gasp.

“Wait! You're  _ the  _ Blair!” The fighter gasped, pulling the kitten from his shoulder, and holding it out the the male witch. Blair laughed, and took the purring kitten, snuggling the small creature.

“Yeah, that's me.” The witch said, smiling down at the small kitten. Zet coughed, glancing from Alpha to Blair. Zet couldn't help but admire the witch, with his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes bright and orange. His skin was flawless, and he was in a casual attire but covered in feathers, crystals, and small potion bottles. Zet felt himself flush, and he glanced away when Blair looked up from the kitten, giving the swordsman a smile.

“I suppose you want a reward for bringing my darling Mr.Moon back to me, correct?” Blair asked, placing the cat on his shoulder. Zet started to nod, but the look was cut off at the sight of Alpha shaking his head.

“Not at all! We’re happy to help whenever you need it!” The fighter said happily, shooting a glance that screamed ‘Don't you dare!’ at Zet. The swordsman flushed, and looked to his feet. The sound of footsteps coming towards him made Zet look up, only to jump back when Blair stood mere inches away. The witch smiled, Moon sitting on his shoulder.

“You seem very different! You're a swordsman yes?” The young man asked, his orange eyes glinting gleefully. Zet felt as if he swallowed his tongue, only nodding, any words he had dying on his lips. Blair smiled, giving Zets nose a soft ‘boop’ and letting out a chuckle. Zet nodded, letting out a shy chuckle.

“Yup. Anyway! You  _ are  _ offering a reward, right?” The swordsman said looking Blair up and down. The witch nods, ignoring Alphas protests.

“For the handsome swordsman, any reward is possible~” The witch purrs, and Zet laughs.

“I want a familiar. Like Moon. But different.” Zet said, his voice hopeful. Blair waited for a moment before smiling. He raised a hand, snapping his fingers before a menu came up in front of Alpha and Zet.

“Take your pick~” The witch said, the kitten on his shoulder purring loudly. Alpha gasped and quickly taped the menu, all thoughts of chivalry forgotten. Suddenly, a small baby hydra dropped into his arms, and he let out a happy coo at the creature. Zet grinned, and turned back to the list. His eyes scanned over the options, and customizable traits. After another moment of thought he quickly pressed the screen, and moments later, a small teal, and grey wolf pup appeared in his arms. Both players smiled at each other, holding their new families close. Zet smiled brightly, turning to Blair.

“Best Halloween ever!”


End file.
